the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Thread History
Here is a listing of previous 4chan threads, hosted on archive.moe. Feel free to update this page when a new thread pops up. General Threads Power Armor CYOA -1: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30314866/ Mirror: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/30314866/ 0: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30461513/ 1: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30475668/ 2: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30488236/ 3: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30501055/ 4: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30508949/ 5: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30528408/ 6: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30543748/ 7: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30562045/ 8: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30576654/ 9: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30588094/ 10: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30602980/ 11: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30615383/ 12: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30631010/ 13: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30642397/ 14: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30655549/ 15: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30667451/ 16: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30676493/ 17: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30681847/ 18: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30696637/ 19: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30729446/ 20: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30777805/ 21: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30837623/ 22: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30884232/ 23: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/30964240/ 24: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/31058736/ 25: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/31111245/ 26: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/31221389/ 27: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/31249620/ 28: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/31316393/ 29: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/31455921/ Teamwork Edition Teamwork 1: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33286639/ Teamwork 2: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33297605/ Teamwork 3: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33307346/ Teamwork 4: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33329132/ Teamwork 5: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33342021/ Teamwork 6: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33358135/ Teamwork 7: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33389556/ Teamwork 8: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33409622/ Teamwork 9: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33422764/ Teamwork 10: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33437004/ Teamwork 11: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33452067/ Teamwork 12: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33474370/ Teamwork 13: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33496219/ Teamwork 14: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33535719/ Teamwork 15: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33563733/ Teamwork 16: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33582118/ Teamwork 17: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33602641/ Teamwork 18: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33623345/ Teamwork 19 (Deleted): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33639889/ Teamwork 19: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33640535/ Teamwork 28: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34161713/ Teamwork 29: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34242481/ Teamwork 30: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34311130/ Teamwork 31: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34352494/ Teamwork 32: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34441785/ Teamwork 33: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34503644/ Teamwork 34: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34589483/ Teamwork 35: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34678192/ Teamwork 36: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34778230/ Teamwork 37: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34852841/ Teamwork 38 (mis-labeled as 39): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34918663/ Teamwork 39: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34956283/ Teamwork 40: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34991282/ Teamwork 41: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35024984/ Teamwork 42: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35077872/ Teamwork 43: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35170501/ Teamwork 44: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35309088/ Teamwork 45: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35365209/ Teamwork 46: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35407837/ Teamwork 47: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35456774/ Teamwork 48: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35503065/ Teamwork 49: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35549607/ Teamwork 50: http://boards.4chan.org/tg/thread/35620278/ Mission Threads Teamwork - Water Main: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33294161/ Teamwork - Get back to le Roddit: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33332376/ Teamwork - Falling Down 1: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33376371/ Teamwork - Falling Down 2: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33398409/ Teamwork - Dust to Dust: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33426116/ Teamwork - New Zealand Base: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33449665/ Teamwork - Unlikely Heroes 1: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33469309/ Teamwork - Unlikely Heroes 2: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33491257/ Teamwork - Operation Avalanche: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33514753/ Teamwork - Return to New Zealand: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33583404/ Teamwork - Operation Mountaingoat 1: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33650629/ Teamwork - Operation Mountaingoat 2: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33700003/ Teamwork - Operation Minesweeper: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33750809/ Teamwork - Operation Nitpick: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33784622/ Teamwork - Operation Red Eye: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/33963074/ Teamwork - Operation Clean Slate: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34064921/ Teamwork - Operation Metal Fury: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34184602/ Teamwork - Operation Storm Watch: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34231093/ Teamwork - Relay 1, Operation Eyes Wide Open: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34343589/ Teamwork - Relay 2, Operation Starbound: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34366961/ Teamwork - Operation Lurker: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34630519/ Teamwork - Operation Blowout (Part 1): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34675742/ Teamwork - Operation Blowout (Part 2): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34858570/ Teamwork - Operation Crossfire: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34891723/ Teamwork - Operation Fallen Palace: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34998244/ Teamwork - Operation Kim Jong Steal: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35022166/ Teamwork - Operation Bye Bye Byrdy (Part 1): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35048219/ Teamwork - Operation Bye Bye Byrdy (Part 2): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35325554/ Teamwork - Operation Hardball: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35151593/ Teamwork - Operation Kursk II (Part 1): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35168049/ Teamwork - Operation Kursk II (Part 2): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35194301/ Teamwork - Operation Broken Containment: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35174423/ Teamwork - Operation Dealbreaker: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35243287/ Teamwork - Operation Comet Thunder: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35301885/ Teamwork - Perth Invasion: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35412690/ Teamwork - Operation Doe or Die (non-canon): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35478152/ Teamwork - OTB - A Night in Omsk: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35548671/ Teamwork - Operation Falling Star: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35607452/ Teamwork - Operation Deep Freeze: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35614460/ Teamwork - Magical Realm (non-canon): http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35628156/ Teamwork - Operation Gifts from the Gods: TBA, 22 or 29 Oct 14 Teamwork - Operation Joust: TBA, 24 Oct 14 Teamwork - Operation Last Drop: TBA, postponed Teamwork - Madman Incident: TBA, postponed Fluff Threads Teamwork - Post-Metal Fury: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34192942/ Teamwork - Founding: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35162904/ Teamwork - Cold One: Downtime at Uluru: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35458100/ Teamwork - Operation Happy Hour: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35587662/ Teamwork - Operation Trick or Treat: TBA, 29 Oct 14 Category:PACYOA: TE